Attracting a Dragon's Attention and other oneshots
by Hikari no Destany
Summary: Originally a single oneshot, now a collection. Different couples. I take requests. Character's will be changed to match current couple oneshot. Current oneshot: When We Meet Again. Jerza
1. NaLi: Attracting a Dragon's Attention

Attracting a Dragon's Attention

Summary: Set during episode 20. Natsu and Lisanna are watching the dragon egg together, like any other normal family. However, later in life, Lisanna realises that she has lost her chance to say her feelings. NaLi

Notes: Failed attempt at a _Fairy Tail_ story again. If you ask why 'again', I wrote an FT story before. Still no reviews, by the way.

This is very short, btw. Probably not very good, but a review to say I did okay would be good. I don't mind if you lie. I need support from this part of the Anime section.

* * *

"I'm telling you Lisanna, it's a dragon egg. I should know, I was raised by one." The white haired girl sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I know. You've been saying that since you brought that egg to the guild. And I haven't said anything about it not being a dragon's egg." The boy pouted, clutching the egg close to him. Lisanna sighed again, then smiled. She put her hand on Natsu's own hand, which was clutching the egg tightly. Natsu blushed, his mouth open partly and him stuttering.

"Just remember, I'm trying to help you. I'm the mommy in this family." Natsu's blush deepened. Lisanna's smile widened.

'_He's so cute,'_ she thought.

* * *

Later, in Lisanna and Natsu's 'home'…

"Welcome home!" Natsu jumped, clutching the egg tighter as he entered the hut. For the third day in a row, Lisanna was waiting in their 'home'. When Natsu didn't say anything, Lisanna pouted and repeated, "Wel-come home." Natsu blushed, loosening his grip on the egg.

"I…I'm home." He put down the egg and Lisanna pulled out a blanket to cover the egg. The egg quivered slightly as the girl wrapped the blanket around it. She chuckled.

"I wonder what the dragon will look like…" she whispered, looking out at the windswept farmland. Natsu looked down. Lisanna noticed and turned to him, worried and curious.

"Natsu? Is something wrong?" He jumped, and shook his head.

"N-No! N-Nothing's wrong! I…" he looked away from her, turning a slightly rosy shade of pink, similar to his hair.

"You what?" Lisanna asked.

"I…was thinking about Igneel. He's gonna be a grandfather as soon as this egg hatches," Natsu said, blushing a bright shade of red. Lisanna watched the boy, amazed. She didn't know about this side to Natsu. She'd only really known about the rough side to Natsu, the side that would demand a fight from anything that moved. She looked away, blushing herself.

Natsu really was a sweet boy. You just had to get to know him better to see that side of him. If you were to see him in the guild otherwise, you wouldn't believe it if someone told you about his cute, sweet side. Lisanna smiled.

'_You know…maybe, just maybe…' _she thought. She cast a glance over at the boy.

"Um, Natsu?" The boy turned to look at the girl. Her head was still down. she wasn't looking at him and her face was flushed pink.

"What?" She blushed a deeper shade of red, making Natsu wonder what was on her mind.

"You know, these last few days, we've been…you know, spending a lot of time together raising the egg. And, it's just that…I've kind of-"

"NATSU!" Lisanna stopped, and looked outside with Natsu. The ground nearby blew up, making the kids jump. Through the smoke, walking towards them, was a scary figure. A very familiar figure…

"Shit! Mira's coming for me!" Natsu screeched, grabbing the egg and sprinting out of the hut and in the direction of the guild. Avoiding the pissed off Mirajane of course. Lisanna watched the boy leave, with Mira seeing him and following. She was worried, her eyes starting to fill with tears. She was so close.

And now, despite the fact that they will have known each other for years, they would never get this chance again…

* * *

Natsu stood over Lisanna's grave, rain surrounding him. He sniffed, tears rolling down his face. He looked up at the storm clouds. A roll of thunder boomed overhead.

"Lisanna…" he whispered.

"What did you want to tell me?"

* * *

_Mirajane cradled Lisanna in her arms. Elfman stood behind her, sobbing and muttering over and over, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_

"_Lisanna, please please don't die!" Mira sobbed holding her injured sister closer to her. Lisanna smiled._

"_Please…don't cry…Mira-nee, Elf-nii," she said quietly, reaching up and brushing away Mirajane's tears, despite the fact that they were mixing with the falling rain._

"_I…I'm not going…anywhere…I…I'm going to stay…and I'm…going to…make you both…smile…I…want to see you smile…I want…to see…Fairy Tail…smile…" Lisanna stuttered, her eyes closing with every gasp._

"_Lisanna!" Mira shouted. Lisanna took a deep breath in and opened her eyes a crack. Mira looked like a blur. Lisanna smiled._

"_M…Mira-nee…please…do me…a favour…" Mira nodded, her tears landing on the fading girl with each nod._

"_Yes! Anything!" Lisanna closed her eyes, but she was still smiling._

"_Would you…please…tell Natsu…that I…" Lisanna stopped as she took in a deep breath, then, she was still._

"_Lisanna? Lisanna!" Mira shouted, shaking the still body. A golden light appeared form the sky and wrapped the wizard in its shining embrace. Mira bent her head, clutching Lisanna while she was being wrapped up by the light. Then, when the light was gone, along with the girl, Mira threw her head back and wailed to the heavens._

"_LISANNA!"_

* * *

I know this was no good. Like I said above, don't be afraid to lie and say that this piece of crap was good.


	2. Jerza: When We Meet Again

**~*~When We Meet Again~*~**

**~*~*~Summary: Erza will wait forever for Jellal. And when she does meet him again, she will never let him leave her again… Jerza**

**~*~*~Reviewers: Thank you to **_**Hidden Masked**_**, **_**adamski**_**, **_**momofletti**_** and **_**DarkSkye264**_**! You all get a stuffed Mirajane doll! And cookies!**

**~*~*~Notes: Well, **_**Attracting a Dragon's Attention**_** got a lot of good reviews, and one of them suggested that I bring it out (Although they suggested that it be where Lisanna actually tells her feelings), I decided to turn it from a NaLi one-shot to a collection of one-shots with different couples. **

**I will take requests (Though no Yuri or Yaoi, Lemons or Limes), and I will eventually do a sequel one-shot to my original. But for now, here's a one-shot to a couple I personally (And everyone else) finds cute…**

* * *

The red haired wizard, Erza Scarlet, stood on the stretch of land where she last saw him. The man she wished to see. However, he was doing his time for his crimes he had committed. So why did she, the one who always seeked justice, wish for him to be here with her now? Why did she have this strong feeling to take him from his prison cell, defy the council, soil Fairy Tail's good name, just so he could be with her? Titania of Fairy Tail was not known to care this much for someone other than her guildmates.

"Jellal…" she whispered, looking down. A tear slid down her left cheek, surprising her. She wiped it away. She looked out to the sunset, and smiled sadly. Why did all sad or happy moments have to happen in the rain, at night or during a sunset? Lisanna's death happened when it was raining. Nirvana was stopped at sunset. She was exiled at night… Erza started to cry, still smiling with that sad gleam in her eyes. The armoured woman suddenly crumpled to the floor, sobbing hard. She buried her face in her metal gloved hands.

"_Scarlet. It was the colour of your hair. I will never forget that."_

"WHY?" she wailed, screeching to the skies.

"Why what?" Erza gasped, shocked. Her tears still flowed, but she had stopped sobbing, except for a few sniffs every now and then. She knew that voice. Yet she couldn't believe it. What if she turned around and there was nothing there? What if something was there but then it turned out to be her imagination? She turned around slowly, then gasped, her eyes widening.

"J…" The man standing behind her, it was definitely him. The same shaggy blue hair, even the same clothes he was taken away in. And that mark on his right eye. It had to be him. But wasn't he…

"Why are you crying?" he asked, looking confused. Erza stiffened, then swung around and threw herself at man, shocking him.

"JELLAL!" she screamed, sobbing into his chest. He watched her, shocked, then smiled, and held her.

"I'm guessing you missed me," he murmured. Erza nodded, then looked up at him.

"But…but I thought…" she trailed off, looking away.

"That I was still in prison? Well, the truth is…I am." Erza's eyes widened in shock.

"Eh? But-"

"This is a thought projection. Like Siegrain," he told her, interrupting her. Erza looked away, saying dejectedly, "Oh."

"But…" She looked up again.

"I have done this so I can still be with you. I still feel I should be atoning for my crimes. However, if I keep you crying any longer, I would risk making my sentence longer just to stop your tears. Even if I'm the cause of them," he told her softly, brushing away the tears. Erza smiled, new tears coming to both her eyes.

"Jellal…" she whispered, lowering her head and leaning against his chest again.

Now, even if he was a thought projection, she would never let go of him. She would never let him out of her sight. She would risk her great reputation just to be with him. Now, her only wish was to stay like this for all eternity.

* * *

**I apologize if this is cheesy and sad, but I'll be honest and say that I actually did like this. It was okay, I guess.**

**Remember, I take requests, except for Yuri, Yaoi, Lemons or Limes. :3**

**Destany-chan xx**


End file.
